


young and beautiful

by dreamsqape (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamsqape
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is just a god who wants to be alone.Alexander is just a human who unintentionally prevents that.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas hummed as he opened his closet, seeing the closet full of embroideries of the finest of material. He cast a glance out of the large paneled windows of his home to see that the sun was out, barely a breeze catching the leaves of the glass planted in his backyard. He slipped a dress of golden silk from its hanger and slipped it on, fastening the collar and cuffs. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked through his estate, his feet barely making a sound as he traveled. There was no silence except his movements, causing them to give off a light echo. He bit his lip when he arrived outside, looking out to the fields that surrounded his large home. Flowers decorated the stems of the field, not another person or home out for hundreds of miles, he liked it that way, a forest separating his quaint home from the outside world. 

A puff of air escaped he settled on a swing chair he made his best friend bring out and build for him. He swung lightly, making sure not to go to high. The only downside of being so far away from people was that there was nothing to do, not a trace of noise in the air. Though, his head perked when he heard the sound of shuffling in the woods, far too loud for birds to be rustling as they went above the skyline, and too high for a curious critter to be shifting around. He looked over and his eyes widening. Three men. He relaxed, seeing that James was with them. He got up, walking to the entrance of his home, waiting to greet them as they appeared on his doorstep. 

“James,” he said softly, a smile adorning his lips that matched his tone. James smiled back, taking his hand and placing a feather light kiss on the back of his hand, common courtesy between them. “I see you brought a few people here with you, no?” he said jokingly, knowing his friend got just a bit nervous when he added ‘no?’ to the end of his questions. James flustered a bit, sneaking a glare at the man. 

“These two just joined the council,” James started, “Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr,” he said simply, pointing respectively to the said names. 

“Pleasure to meet you two, I’m Thomas Jefferson,” Thomas said, holding out a hand. After getting a handshake out of them both, he turned towards James, “Now, I know there’s no way that you’d travel all the way over here just to introduce me to these two. What’s the catch?” 

“Mr. Washington requested your presence at a ball that will be taking place tonight at his excellency’s home,” James murmured, getting to the catch. A frown slipped onto his face and he side glanced. He’s always been hesitant even out of the presence of the man. George Washington was much older than he himself was, much stronger, exerted more pressure. He knew that regardless he’d end up having to face the man and he’d rather it not be in the presence of his home, his only safe haven. 

Thomas let out a small sigh, sucking in a breath when he realized that he’d most likely been holding his breath before puffing out all of his air, “He knows how I feel about social events and being in his presence,” he said softly, pulling a lock of his hair behind his ear. 

“He said he hasn’t made you attend a ball for over two centuries,” James deadpanned, rolling his eyes as Thomas put up hands in defense. “And the Schuyler sisters, John Laurens, and the Marquis will be attending,” he added. 

“He’s luring me in by having Laf attend,” Thomas sighed, before nodding, “When are we to depart?” he asked, fiddling with the cuff of his dress. 

“Darling you look beautiful as is, why don’t we head to the city now? Mrs. Angelica has already arrived so there should be no harm,” James stated, holding a hand out to the god. Thomas pouted, knowing the other was just trying to simmer his anxiety with compliments. He took James’ hand and they began to walk

Alexander was the one to break the silence with the question, “So… how old are you?” he asked, his voice thick with curiosity. A light chuckle escaped Thomas when he saw how petrified James and Aaron were. 

“Two millenniums, darlin’,” he replied, voice dripping with a southern accent on his last word. 

“Well, alright, there’s only a one thousand nine hundred and seventy three year age difference,” he said boldly, smirking a bit. A hearty laugh escaped Thomas. He’d been flirted with centuries ago, but it was a breath of fresh air compared to his many stiff conversations with townspeople who worshiped him a bit too much or gods that deemed him lower than them.

“Aaron, James, calm down,” Thomas said softly, grinning. The two seemingly rolled their eyes, huffing. “Anyways, why didn’t you three take horses? I’m sure walking is nice n’ all since it’s a beautiful day, but we’re hundreds of miles away,” he added, not really minding, but just a bit concerned about the fact that the three humans accompanying him may grow tired from walking. 

“We kept the horses at a clearing some ways into the forest,” Aaron responded softly, glancing around aimlessly to take in all of the scenery. Thomas closed his eyes, listening to the light buzzing of bugs and the small padding and thumps of animals traveling through the brush and trees. Then, he heard the light stamping and whinnying. He smiled fondly, opening his eyes again. 

“They’re just up ahead,” he stated, and not too long afterward, they entered the clearing in which three horses stood. He walked over to a pure white mare that had auburn spots peppered around her coat and gently took her face into his hands and stroked the contour of her face. “How is my favorite mare doing?” he asked, placing a kiss onto the muzzle of the horse. A small noise came from the horse as she nuzzled back, immediately recognizing the man. 

“Ellie’s been treated like royalty,” James teasingly reassured, settling on the mare’s saddle after having slight trouble throwing his leg over to the other side of her broad body. Thomas easily hopped up, keeping both his legs dangled over the side of the horse while his arms occupied James’ waist. Both Aaron and Alexander got onto their own horses respectively and they began to move, not exactly at a walking pace, but not quite a gallop either. Just a steady trot. They kept conversation through the time they road, picking up the pace when it came to midday and made it to the Washington estate by the time the sun was settling above the horizon. Thomas fiddled with the collar of his dress while the other three men were preoccupied with settling their horses into their stables. He was pulled out of his nervous stupor when a hand wrapped around his midsection, causing his body to jump. 

“Mon cher,” Lafayette beamed, smirk pulled wide on his face when he saw he’d startled his friend. 

“Lafayette,” he replied, pouting a bit as the frenchman’s fingers drummed along his side, “Was that really necessary?” he asked, flicking the other’s hand off of his abdomen and taking a nice step away to make sure the man resisted the urge to try and surprise him again. 

“Of course, mon cher. Mon petit lion,” he greeted with ease, seeing Alexander walk out of the stables, “Are Burr and Madison going to accompany you out anytime soon?”

“I’m afraid now, they’re going to take their horses out for a walk before the party, they just need to get a bit rested,” he said with ease, “James said to bring Thomas to his excellency,” he added. Thomas let out a faulty breath and he nodded. 

“I am fully capable of going there myself,” he replied, voice composed as he began to walk through the garden to stall having to face the scariest man he knew. Lafayette let out a small snickered and followed, Alexander seeming a bit clueless but followed behind the two. 

“You’ve always been quite hesitant with his excellency, no?” Lafayette asked. 

“We were never quite on the same terms,” Thomas replied, knowing the other would drag out the conversation to pull anything juicy out during their short exchange. “We’ve both had our fallouts, he preferred social gatherings, always festive due to his wife,” he said, waving a hand, “I prefer my privacy not be breached. Intimate gatherings are best suited for me.” 

“Was there not an affair?” Lafayette asked.

“There was not an affair,” Thomas chuckled, hitting the other man softly, “We got along well in our younger years,” he said, using air quotes when he said ‘younger’, “We were both quite wild, but we began to diverge later in life as we got older, found out our preferences and had our mistakes,” he shrugged. 

A humorous laugh escaped Lafayette as he hooked an arm around Alexander, seeing as they’d finally entered the common room of the Washington estate, “We will take our leave now, I believe his excellency is in his office on the third story,” he said, waving Thomas off so that he and the smaller male could go talk to the other guests who had arrived early. 

Thomas scoffed, knowing that George had multiple offices scattered around his home. He made his way up to the third floor and closed his eyes, letting out a small huff of air as he listened, walking towards the door that he heard the quiet sound of a page flipping coming from. He knocked on the door and he heard a faint ‘come in’ from inside. He entered and saw the said man sitting in a chair behind a desk, book in hand. 

“Thomas,” he said, voice bold yet soft, “Have a seat, you’re much earlier than I expected you to be.” Thomas rolled his eyes at that. Any other time he’d usually stall until the very last minute to come, but this time he had companions that he didn’t want to burden. 

“Your excellency,” he greeted, ignoring the comment and taking a seat across from the other man, “Do remind me what you need.”

“Of course, of course,” George sighed, setting his book down and straightening his back. 

“You’ve had many occasions to which you invited the Marquis as well as the Schuyler sisters to a ball and it simply took you two hundred years to notice my absence?” he continued, not allowing the man to speak. George knew this was just how the other was and allowed him to continue. “You know I dislike social settings and you know exactly why that is, but you suddenly insist and I know there’s going to be some kind of catch to it, because there always in,” he took in a breath, “And whatever it is, I know I’m not going to like it. I know it’s going to be something beyond my comfort zone because you love pushing it just a little bit because you know I respect you and I’ll usually trust your judgment, but sometimes you just make me extremely confused.” 

“I just simply have a good feeling this time round,” George said simply, a smile pulled on his lips as he stood up, “Now, why don’t we head down to the ballroom? Mrs. Church has been dying to see you again,” he murmured, opening the door for the other. Thomas was a bit hesitant, but went anyways, keeping his head held up as he walked, paying no mind to the heavier steps that followed behind him. 

“Well, if it isn’t Thomas Jefferson,” a bold voice chimed, arms immediately being thrown around him. He instantly melted within the goddess’ embrace and hugged Angelica back. “There’s someone very, very special I’d like you to meet!” she chimed, pulling a boy from behind her. The boy nearly resembled John Laurens, but there were subtle differences. The boy in front of him had skin that glowed a few tints brighter while his hair was a few shades darker. His eyes were a bright amber color and his freckles seemed to be exclusive to his face and shoulders. 

“This is Philip, my successor,” she said, the boy fiddling his thumbs and looking up shyly. He barely looked the age of fourteen and was probably in his timid phase. 

“The name’s Thomas Jefferson,” he replied, giving the boy a warm smile, “It’s a bit frightening how day and night look a bit similar, no?” he joked. 

“Right? Philip is the spitting image of John, I’m surprised they aren’t related,” Angelica agreed, allowing the boy to run off and get a snack from the food table that was lined with different dishes and desserts. “Now, enough about him, how about you? You’ve been cooped up in that forest home of yours for the past two hundred years and have only had company from Madison for the past thirteen,” she said, beckoning Thomas over to where the wine was to get a glass. 

“Well, living in isolation wasn’t too bad,” he replied genuinely, shrugging, “It was nice to catch a break, to be honest. it’s too much of a hassle keeping up with society nowadays. Enough about me though, how are your dearest sisters?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“I see what you’re trying to do, but I’m definitely going to dig later,” she promised, “But Eliza is just the usual, doing her nature things, and Pegs is just having the time of her life festival jumping with John or Herc,” she summed up, “We don’t really gather up together often so I’m not sure if anything has happened to spice up their lives, but enough about us, how about your family, kids?” she asked. Thomas swallowed, averting his gaze. 

“They uh, I mean,” he stammered, “They became stars,” he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Angelica stared for a moment before her eyes widened and blossomed in sympathy, realization, and concern. 

“It happened decades ago,” he said softly, feeling few stitches he’d carefully woven in his skin begin to fall apart at the seams. 

“Time doesn’t heal wounds if you’ve been all alone,” she replied softly, voice holding guilt and pain _because she wasn’t there for him when he needed her._

Thomas just smiled, taking a sip of his wine, “Why sweat the small stuff? Don’t worry about it Angie, there’s always room to make up for the years you weren’t there,” he said, making sure to dance over the topic. 

“Maybe if you didn't live in the middle of a flower field I’d visit you more often,” she grumbled, causing a hearty laugh to escape Thomas. He’d forgot how good it was to have a real conversation with someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas strategically danced between the bodies of people as he passed time. He hadn’t spoken a word to anyone since he’d seen Angelica before the party had started and now he just had to keep it up. He’d turn the different direction when he saw someone was going to approach him and then gave a curt nod when he would he accidentally barge into a conversation. It was a lot more work than it had to be, he had to admit, he could’ve just hid on one of the upper floors, but George was bound to notice. It wasn’t until he landed in a conversation with John, Eliza, and Alexander that he slightly relaxed. The three had welcomed him into theirs small group when he had whipped around quickly after seeing a group of people approaching him. 

“Thomas, how’ve you been?” Eliza asked, hands clasped behind her back. Thomas had to pause for a moment and appreciate the beautiful flowers that were plaited into her hair. Eliza took a moment to allow him, her face glowing as she twirled a strand of her hair. “I can see you’re avoiding guests per usual,” she teased. 

“I’ve been good ‘Liza,” he replied, smiling broadly for once, “What kind of tea did you bring to the party?” he asked, noticing a cup of steaming liquid was placed in the woman’s hand. Eliza held out the teacup to him and he took it, taking a small sip. It had a strong flavor, not exactly his forte, but there was a small dash of a fruity taste that sweetened the aftertaste just a bit. A giggle escaped Eliza when she saw him scrunch his face a little. He handed the cup back after taking another distasteful sip. 

“Just a special brew that I made recently, not poisonous,” she assured, smile widening. 

Thomas blinked, a bit worried, but decided against questioning the ambiguous statement, “So, what were you three talking about before I oh so gracefully barged into the conversation?” he asked, seeing the three of them bright up. 

“We were talking about some politics is all. Who should choose the upcoming successors for certain gods as well as if we should even change at all unless it is on request or one of the celestial spirits have fallen,” John informed, hand covering Alexander’s mouth before he could speak. Then, his hand dropped and words spilled from his mouth.

“I believe without a shadow of a doubt that the council should choose who the successors are. Though not all of us are gods, we were put through studies that are taught outside of things such as high schools and colleges. There’s so much things that are left out of the textbooks and people planning to become apart of the council are sorely mistaken when they have to learn even more than they’ve already set on themselves. Even the most dedicated scholars will get frustrated. To pick a successor is to determine who should be trusted with the position, I know it’s plausible that things could change but remember that incident that happened ten years ago when we entrusted Ivana, an untrained goddess which was demanded by the people, because apparently because some gods or goddesses are untrustful despite years of both service to protect the people as well as make sure everything such as time, space, nature, everything. The gods and goddesses keep what we humans are unable to control in control and yet we’re ungrateful. We put harm to the name of Maria Reynolds and when Ivana took her place, she caused storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, floods,” he stated, barely taking in any air between phrases, “She was responsible for the deaths of many until the Schuyler sisters and Maria stepped in and prevented further chaos and yet they were shunned until the news got out. People who found Ivana to be a wonderful replacement began to have prejudice towards the sisters and Miss Maria and it was only because of their own judgement that it happened.”

“I can agree,” Thomas replied, intrigued and feeling his heart sink a little as he heard the date. Ten years ago. He couldn’t help but watch with fascinated eyes as Alexander continued, both John and Eliza slinking away after a while, not being able to take all of the information that the small male was spewing purely about politics. Every once and awhile, Thomas would ask for him to elaborate something or throw in a few comments himself, nodding to beckon him to continue when he thought that Thomas wasn’t listening. They soon moved to sit down at one of the tables, Thomas resting his head in his palm while he listened, soft smile on his face as his ears became attuned to the other’s voice. Soon enough, their conversation had slowly shifted from politics to a cute little story about how Alexander had found a litter of kittens near his home with a single little puppy in the mix, but the mother cat had just acted as if it were her own. 

“Do you get along with animals?” he beamed, grin plastered on his face. Thomas let out a light chuckle and nodded. 

“Animals are definitely my best friends,” he said, feeling two thin arms folding over themselves to rest on his head. He could see bouncy and curly chestnut hair in his peripheral vision and relaxed, knowing it was Angelica, most likely looking for the correct moment to enter the conversation. 

“How about me?” she asked, he could hear her sipping something from above him. 

He let a cheeky smirk pull on his lips as he settled back to look up at Angelica, “What’s the difference?” he purred. Angelica blinked, a scowl forming on her face as she set a light slap on his shoulder. 

“You’re so mean!” she squeaked, obviously tipsy. He stood up in an instant and held the goddess gently by her shoulder and arm, steadying her. 

“Hey now, hey now, calm down,” he cooed softly, taking the glass out of her hand and set it onto the table. He set the pouting angelica in a seat at the table, “Your husband doesn’t stay long at these parties, yeah? Just sober up a little while you wait,” he said, passing her a glass of water which she took and began to sip at. “Phew,” Thomas breathed in relief, settling back in his seat after making sure Angelica was in his right mind again.

“Does this usually happen?” Alexander humored, sipping at his own glass of alcohol. 

“Well I mean, it used to be me when we were younger,” he replied, shrugging, “I used to go out, get drunk, and then Angie would have to come drag me home, but we’ve both mellowed out. After she got married, moved out a bit closer to the city… we didn’t really stay in touch I suppose. A messenger bird every now and then, but it’s usually dead air between anyone and I since I tend to be more private than not,” he said, voice smoothe. 

Alexander seemed to ponder for a moment, before standing up, setting his drink down and straightening his suit. He gave a charming smile as he held out a hand to Thomas, “Would you like to dance?” he asked, hearing the music in the background begin to smoothe out and had a calmer beat, an easy tune to have a slow waltz and casual conversation in between. Thomas pretended to think, fiddling his thumbs with a teasing glint in his eyes. Of course, Alexander caught on and grinned, feeling Thomas place his hand into his own after a few moments. He pulled up the god with ease and led him to the center of the ballroom where a few other couples had gathered. Alexander placed a hand on Thomas’ hip while he rested a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, their free hands linking. They began to slowly move in rhythm of the music, shifting their pace as each song passed, their speeds quickening and slowing down in tune. 

“Hey now,” Thomas grinned, the hand placed on Alexander’s shoulder sliding down to place Alexander’s hand back onto his waist. Alexander shared, though his grin was more on the teasing side. He kept his teasing side at bay and settled his hand on his waist.

Despite the fact that attendees were leaving one by one as night began to crawl into dawn, they continued to dance as if the night were still young, as if there was no one around to dictate what they were doing. They stayed at arms length until they themselves were shooed out of the Washington estate, making their way to Alexander’s home where they continued to stay in close proximity. 

“Are you sure this is alright?” Thomas asked softly, entering the quaint home hesitantly and slipping his shoes off. Usually he’d stay at the Washington estate before traveling back to his home in the morning, but he’d never stayed the night with someone else. 

“You’ll always be welcome here,” he replied, tone just as soft. He took Thomas’ hand once more and lead him up to his room. 

Thomas occupied his bed while Alexander changed, getting into more comfortable clothing before joining the dark skinned man. They continued to stay in eachother’s arms, eyes fluttering closed after exchanging small nothings to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at plantterrarium on instagram for updates, small drabbles, art, and a lot more!


End file.
